


Sugar and Spice and Puppy Dog Tails

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domesticity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: They really do need to lock that bedside table.





	Sugar and Spice and Puppy Dog Tails

It was, by all accounts, a perfectly normal day in the Grayson-Harper household. Well, the lack of supervillains or broken bones or emergencies made it rather unnatural…but it was relaxing. Dick was fully enjoying the drowsy, lazy New York early morning on the couch with his lover, as the two of them listened to the sounds of Lian playing in her bedroom. As Roy's hands massaged his legs – still sore from patrol – Dick closed his eyes and entertained thoughts about getting a massage table for their new apartment. One of those would come in handy…  
Those thoughts came to an abrupt halt the minute Lian's voice registered beside her father. 

"Are we getting a puppy?"

Dick opened his eyes, looked at the object in Lian's hands, took note of the five years off his life that the sight had just caused him, and then calmly closed his eyes and let Roy handle it. It was only fair. 

Yes, they were both Lian's fathers. 

But that was Roy's collar. So he could deal with it. 

"I…No, Lian," Roy managed. His voice sounded choked, as though he were struggling to communicate properly. "And oh, gods. Give me that." Dick didn't open his eyes, but he heard the sound of the beaded leather scratch rather quickly against Roy's palm. 

Panicking, Dick figured. Dick didn't blame him, as he was probably thinking about the last time they'd used it…and yeah, cleaning it? Didn't really make much of a difference, in Dick's mind. She still shouldn't be touching it. 

Dick kept his eyes shut and didn't move so much as a muscle on the couch to help Roy out.

"But Daddy," Lian protested. "If we aren't getting a puppy, then why were you hiding its collar in the table beside your bed?" 

"Lian," Roy scolded, finally finding his voice, which Dick thought was a very good thing, but he still wasn't opening his eyes until this was all over. "You know you aren't supposed to bother those drawers."

There was a pause, in which Dick hoped the littlest Harper was trying to feel guilty. But he had a feeling she was trying to think up an alibi instead. She was Roy's daughter, after all. 

"I know, Daddy. But Sin says her new daddy keeps balloons in the drawer beside his bed, and I figured if Grampa Ollie had some, you would too. " 

Balloons. Dick processed why balloons might be in Ollie's bedside table, and really hoped, for Ollie's sake, that Roy didn't.

"Balloons?" Roy asked. He sounded confused. Oh, well. It had been a while since they'd needed to use any balloons together. 

"Yeah. I really wanted some balloons," Lian complained. "But Sin says Grandpa Ollie mostly only had ugly white balloons, not any pretty ones, so a collar is much better, because I really, really want a puppy!" 

Come to think of it, it would really be better for everyone involved if Lian didn't ask any more questions about balloons. Dick opened his eyes. "A puppy is a marvelous idea, Lian," he said firmly, standing up in the same, quick, motion that he'd always depended on to get him out of harm's way. Suddenly, his legs really didn't hurt anymore. 

"A great idea," Roy echoed, despite the argument he'd put forth against a puppy just last week. "I'll just…ah, stay here and call Aunt Dinah to discuss the balloons."

Despite Lian's pleas, Dick ushered her out of their home and refused to allow her to talk to her Aunt Dinah about the balloons or the puppy. By the sound of Roy's tone, Dick figured there would be a large amount of yelling. 

He promised they'd get some balloons while they were out along with the puppy.

And the locks.


End file.
